Chris Gordon/Chronology
Background He has Heavenly origins. He grew up at the top of New York State, right on the border of the six million acre Adirondack Park. At the beginning of the story, he is a normal human who is a New York cop but also an exorcist who exorcizes housebound demons and human possessions but later on in the story, he finds out that he is a fallen angel. Later on in the story, he becomes a human-vampire-demon-hybrid. Chris is a young guy about 23 years old who lives in New York City, New York. His job is the legal profession of a cop in New York and later a paranormal cop also in New York. His side job is that of an exorcist who exorcizes housebound demons and humans possessed by Hellbourne. As an exorcist, his job entails using his aura and his exorcism skills to put or bring Hellbourne/Demons back to Hell to protect the Earth from them while being a cop and a paranormal cop to protect and hold the law in the supernatural/paranormal world. He isn't just a run-of-the-mill exorcist and cop as he is a Fallen Angel and a human vampire-demon-hybrid. This allows him to better and live longer than most people that came before him. Unlike most exorcists used by the clergy, Chris is one of the best because the various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work for them. A strong protagonist (according to some people he is overpowered) in the series, Chris is very levelheadedness and he has a good common sense that he always uses to attack a problem. He is trained in heavy-duty workouts and martial arts training (which will later be expanded on) and knows how to use weapons such as blades and guns. As the series begins, he uses the carry gun of choice by the NYPD, though later in the series he switches to the gun used by the Special Situations Squad of the NYPD. Biography/History Early Life Chris Gordon was raised by his grandfather when he was eight years old after Chris Gordon's father, mother, and his older brother was chopped to bits by an ax-wielding demon in human meat shell form who Chris calls Hellbourne. When his family was attacked by a demon in a meatsuit, Chris Gordon was jammed in the hiding space that Marcus (his brother) had built in the back of his closet and he had shoved Chris Gordon into that space when the stranger had attacked their mom and dad downstairs. His grandfather had received custody of Chris Gordon after the death of his family. He lived most of my life on his four-hundred-acre farm. The first thing that came was hard farm work, then after his talents appeared he started doing heavy-duty workouts and martial arts training which had left their mark on his physique. He was probably twelve (12) the last time he had more than ten (10%) percent body fat. He was born and raised in Upstate New York but has just become a cop in New York City at the age of 23 in God Touched, the first book in the Demon Accord Book Series. Beginning of Series He had been exposed to a little nightlife during his college years in Albany. A Hellbourne in Albany had almost gutted Chris Gordon once when he let his attention drift in a bar and in return he got a scar that was still on his stomach which acts as a reminder to pay attention when dealing with demons. He has the ability to banish demons back to hell, and because of this, he is unable to get close to anyone besides his grandfather. If he does the demons, somehow, instantly know who it is and will threaten them. Chris moves from Upstate New York to New York City because of its higher concentration of demon activity, he becomes a cop because it's the only way he can legally carry a gun in the city. He is a natural demon exorcist which is also called demon-banishing things which he discovers at the age of twelve (12) which manifests as violet light in his personal aura. Which matches the color of his eyes exactly causing him to be bullied and tormented as a child. And most of the kids at his school called him by Freak and knew him by Freak instead of his real name. A week before his twenty-third (23) birthday he saved a Hellbourne from killing this girl at a spooky Goth nightclub in New York City which is owned and run by vampires mostly including the girl who lives he saved which turned out to be the only natural-born vampire in existence and not made like the rest of the vampires, The various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work. Chris Gordon doesn't use their techniques because he is more of a hands-on kind of guy. After saving her she drained him of a large amount of blood by which in turn she gave Chris a few CCs of her own blood to stabilize him but later on he grew stronger, faster, more coordinated, and developed the hyper senses of a vampire but without the whole drinking blood from a human neck and other such weakness of a vampire. Instead, he eats like a pig to keep himself healthy, up to date, and full of energy for his body to consume later on. The source of his ability to banish demons aka his violent aura grew much more powerful and versatile because of the vampire blood. Such as the ability to form mono-edges around any portion of his body taught to him by the bear-god friend making him into a living blade. He can direct concentrated beams of power that disassemble the molecules of whatever they hit which can be used when he is angry or in combat, He can also alter the essential nature of complex compounds like plastic explosives and smokeless gunpowder which renders them useless if he wants to infiltrate a place wired to blow or prevent people from firing guns at him. He can control and direct quantum particles like neutrons, quarks, and mesons. To his friend Chet, he is a walking particle accelerator. Chris doesn't understand anything about particles or quantum unlike some of his friends. Near the end of Chris's first week with Tanya (which he calls their "Courtship"), he was injected with a hypodermic syringe full of demon blood which temporarily knocked out of his aura abilities but also bonded to Chris' cellular structure and made the primitive part of his brain as some people such as psych dudes according to Chris call it the id which gave the dark side of Chris a serious attitude problem and made a part of him into a berserker aka his dark and violent self that thrives on fighting and killing. According to Chris, everybody has their own issues to deal with. Category:Plot Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Chris Gordon Category:Chronology